


Christmas Time

by GoDisco



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDisco/pseuds/GoDisco
Summary: Christmas time on the Shenzhou...





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new to this fandom and so happy I’ve found it. It took me months to dare watching Discovery knowing Philippa’s early death would be a big disappointment. And now I’m so happy this archive keeps Milippa alive.  
> This is my first fanfic on this archive. English is not my native tounge, I wish I could do better. However I couldn’t resist writing and posting. I’m always happy to receive corrections or beta-reading.  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all related marks, logos and characters are solely owned by CBS Studios Inc. This fan production is not endorsed by, sponsored by, nor affiliated with CBS, Paramount Pictures, or any other Star Trek franchise, and is a non-commercial fan-made film intended for recreational use. No commercial exhibition or distribution is permitted. No alleged independent rights will be asserted against CBS or Paramount Pictures.

Christmas Time

It was just a few weeks before Christmas. On the USS Shenzhou many crewmembers were engaged in Christmas preparations. Overall there was a jolly atmosphere. It was a good tradition that there was time to celebrate all kinds of religious festivities. The crew enjoyed getting to know new aspects of their co-workers’ lives. Philippa Georgiou always saw to it that her crew didn't just explore new worlds, but also the worlds of the members of the ship.

Now Shenzhou was beaming with Christmas decoration. Ever since then Michael avoided visiting the mess hall at peak time. The reason was a mistletoe that hung over the main entrance. For Michael it was the symbol of the worst challenge when it came to matters of socializing. She had observed various crewmembers enjoying to meet underneath the mistletoe by chance and then take it as allowance to kiss each other. Then a variety of actions happened, none to which she could detect any rule: Kissing each other other on the lips, on the cheeks, blow-airing kisses, forming a heart with fingers...Her insecurity about what to do felt unsettling to Michael. So she took her breakfast as early as she could and went for lunch as late as possible.

She had even observed her Captain being involved in this silly ritual. She had seen Captain Georgiou under the mistletoe with some male officer. Without much hesitation Philippa had risen on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The crew had cheered loudly and Michael had looked away.  
Philippa had the unique gift of combining fun and duty. She often took part in free time activities of her crew. Michael envied her for that ability. Especially when she felt left out at occasions like mistletoe-kissing.

At this early hour it was quiet in the mess hall and Michael was was grateful for that. She finished her breakfast and headed to the exit, only to bump into Philippa Georgiou.  
"I'm sorry," she muttered and had the strong wish just to escape that awkward situation, but Philippa's words stopped her.  
"I’m not."  
In the early morning her hair wasn't tied up, but falling over her shoulder. She was wearing no make-up, just the mesmerizing orchid perfume that Michael enjoyed so much on her. Philippa pointed to the mistletoe, then gave her one of those big, captivating smiles that was able to melt an ice-planet.  
And then she closed her eyes...expectantly.  
A wave of affection floated through Michael's heart. She couldn't help smiling as well. And for one thing she couldn't be more thankful than in this second: Her Vulcan trained mind was working at maximum velocity. Her captain was allowing, no, expecting to be kissed by her. There was no one around. And there she was: A young woman, a beautiful young woman, blending excellently feminine and masculine aspects who was offered a little adventure by the most beautiful woman of this whole universe. Michael moved closer. Her hand came up to softly stroke Philippa's cheek. The softness of her skin was unlike any other person she had touched before and she had to let her fingers linger on her cheek for a moment longer. Then she wrapped her other hand around Philippa's back, enjoying how well their bodies fit together. She drew her a little closer and then, ever so softly, her lips met Philippa's in a mix¬ture of asking and kissing. Philippa's eyes fluttered almost fairy-tale-like open. She leaned into this embraze and responded the kiss. After a while Philippa broke contact, but held her at arm-length.  
"That was wonderful."  
At that very moment Michael’s comm-badge beeped. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm while her heart was trying to take in this overdose of happiness.  
"My shift is about to start."  
"I’m not keeping you off," Philippa couldn’t stop smiling at her.

Michael reached the soothing quietness of the turbo-lift and sank against the wall, savouring the moment, trying to comprehend and feeling in no state to enter the bridge. Instead she let the lift run up and down several times until she would be seriously late.  
Finally she left, grateful that it was only a few meters to the Captain's chair. Her chair. There were traces of Philippa's scent on it, reminding Michael of this wonderful cocoon she had just woven around her. She was thankful that nobody had seen her and even if she blushed it went unnoticed. Except of the broad smile on her face that stayed on her for the rest of the day.  
It was Christmas time on the Shenzhou and from now on Michael enjoyed entering mess hall at any time.


End file.
